Every Little Thing
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Todos os detalhes do caminho.
1. 1

**Título: **Every Little Thing

**Ship: **Albus X Scorpius, por enquanto

**Partes: **1\5

**Capa: **link no profile

**Nada que vocês reconhecem me pertence.**

**É uma humilde seriezinha de drabbles, espero que gostem, vou postar um por dia.**

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

"Você não deveria ter se apaixonado por mim. Você sempre soube que nós nunca íamos poder ficar juntos, Albus. Você _sempre_ soube que nós nunca tivemos um futuro. Você pode ter sido um Slytherin, como eu, mas você ainda é um Potter. Seu pai ainda é contra qualquer crença que a minha família venha a apoiar. Sua mãe ainda me olha feio, pelo simples fato que ela sabe que nós somos amigos, mesmo depois de sete anos.", o loiro fez uma pausa e sorriu triste para o rapaz que lhe encarava com a expressão séria, nunca um bom sinal em Albus, "Você sabe que tenho razão. Sabe que nós não temos, nunca tivemos, um futuro juntos. Meu pai morreria de desgraça só de saber que eu me interesso por _homens_, o seu teria um ataque do coração se soubesse que você ama um Malfoy. Nós nunca íamos dar certo por tantos motivos que eu poderia ficar aqui durante dias discorrendo sobre eles, mas o maior de todos eles é por tudo que nossas famílias acreditam, por tudo que é maior que nós e que nós não vamos conseguir mudar. Eu sei que você não ligaria, você não iria se importar em ser excluído, Al, mas _eu_ me importo. Nós simplesmente não vamos ser. Nós sempre soubemos disso. _Eu_ sempre soube disso." ele terminou, calmo, enquanto passava a mão fria pelo rosto do outro rapaz, que o encarava entre raivoso e incrédulo.

"Desculpe por ser tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar.", o moreno declarou, a voz levemente embargada, sem se afastar do toque de Scorpius.

"Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas, é a você. É você quem vai sofrer."

Albus olhou uma última vez as íris cinzas, olhar frio, alma de gelo, coração que não sentia: o homem que ele amava.

Pressionou os lábios contra a mão que ainda acariciava seu rosto e desaparatou, sem ver as lágrimas quentes que caíam dos olhos gelados.

Certas coisas começam erradas e terminam erradas. Certos erros valem a pena.

Amar Albus valia.

Afastar-se dele para que ele não sofresse valia ainda mais.

E conviver com a culpa era mais fácil do que saber que ele seria a causa do afastamento de Al e sua família. Ele sobreviveria sozinho e Albus seria feliz com outra pessoa.

Era o fim e doía, mas Scorpius não se arrependia. Albus seria feliz e ele seria sozinho.

Fim da história.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	2. 2

**Título: **Every Little Thing

**Ship: **Albus X Scorpius, por enquanto

**Partes: **2/5

**Nada que vocês reconhecem me pertence.**

**É uma humilde seriezinha de drabbles, espero que gostem, vou postar um por dia.**

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

As manhãs eram frias e todas iguais, repetições em cinza umas das outras.

Acordar, trabalhar, dormir, acordar, trabalhar, insônia, acordar, trabalhar, beber, acordar, trabalhar... _sumir_.

Seu pai não entendia qual era seu problema, sua mãe... bom, não via sua mãe desde os quinze anos, logo depois do divórcio.

Sentia tanta _falta_ dele que doía fisicamente.

E ele que sempre achara que isso era apenas romantismo tolo.

Arrependia-se tanto... Mas não podia voltar atrás.

Malfoys nunca voltam atrás.

E seus olhos cinza continuam cinza, e suas manhãs as mesmas e a preocupação de seu pai não muda, mas ele não se importa.

Malfoys nunca voltam atrás.

* * *

**Ooooooown!!!! Vocês deixaram reviews!!!! Que feliz!!!!**

**Sejam amores e me façam feliz de novo, sim?? *puppy eyes***

**R E V I E W !!!**


	3. 3

**Título: **Every Little Thing

**Ship: **Albus X Scorpius, por enquanto

**Partes: **3/5

**Nada que vocês reconhecem me pertence.**

**É uma humilde seriezinha de drabbles, espero que gostem, vou postar um por dia.**

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

O primeiro dia doeu. O segundo foi inteiro negro. O terceiro teve sua mãe ao seu lado e ele, mudo, ao lado dela. O quarto teve Lily segurando sua mão e tentando entender o que havia acontecido. O quinto trouxe James e uma promessa sussurrada de que, se ele quisesse, seu irmão acabaria com a raça do 'maldito Malfoy'. O sexto trouxe sua avó com biscoitos feito em casa. Mas foi no sétimo que seu pai abriu as cortinas, fez com que ele o encarasse e, de olhos verdes para olhos verdes, com o rosto sério, disse-lhe para que levantasse a cabeça, desse a volta por cima e agisse como um Slytherin ou um Potter. Que obtivesse vingança do que quer que fosse, ou perdoasse qualquer erro. Mas que _fizesse_ alguma coisa.

E Albus sorriu e levantou. E tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa e decidiu ser verdadeiro a si mesmo. E com um sorriso saiu de casa e planejou.

E dois meses depois pôs seu plano em execução.

Seu pai teria orgulho dele, porque ele saberia obter vingança e perdoar.

Mesmo que não da maneira convencional.

* * *

**He.**

**Eu andei prometendo finais felizes, não é mesmo?**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. 4

**Título: **Every Little Thing

**Ship: **Albus X Scorpius, por enquanto

**Partes: **4/5

**Nada que vocês reconhecem me pertence.**

**É uma humilde seriezinha de drabbles, espero que gostem, vou postar um por dia.**

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

O quão difícil poderia ser seguir um Malfoy?

Não era difícil. E não foi difícil puxar conversa com ele, ou ser compreensivo e atencioso, e também fazê-lo entender que não era seu pai, nem mais ninguém que não ele mesmo. E ouviu segredos, e fez confidências, e ouviu as razões do divórcio e riu quando era necessário e o não planejado aconteceu.

E se apaixonou.

E Draco era seu meio de vingança, mas se tornou seu porto seguro. E era ele que o fazia rir, e era dele que lembrava quando estava feliz, e era o abraço dele que lhe trazia conforto, e Scorpius, a estátua de gelo que um dia amara, era apenas uma sombra do homem que estava ao seu lado agora.

E sua mãe ficou incrédula, e Lily ficou confusa, e seu tio Ron gritou, e sua tia Mione estava perplexa, mas seu pai balançou a cabeça e ameaçou Draco de que se ele machucasse seu filho ele iria se arrepender.

E Draco o _amava_.

E _ele o amava de volta._

E Draco queria que ele conhecesse seu filho, e ele disse que sim.

Estava na hora de pôr seu passado para trás.

* * *

**HAHAHHAH  
Aposto que matei alguém do coração, não? XD**

**Sejam amores e review para saber o fim!**

**R E V I E W!**


	5. 5

**Título: **Every Little Thing

**Ship: **Albus X Scorpius, por enquanto

**Partes: **5/5

**Nada que vocês reconhecem me pertence.**

**É uma humilde seriezinha de drabbles, espero que gostem, vou postar um por dia.**

* * *

**Every Little Thing**

Talheres de prata com olhos grafite.

Tons e sobre-tons de branco em meio ao vazio da conversa sem sentido que ele não entendia. O sorriso de Albus, e Albus na mesa do jantar. Albus namorando um Malfoy, e esse Malfoy estava feliz.

Albus com o Malfoy errado, e Scorpius não entendeu nada.

E de tanto medo que teve de sofrer a desaprovação do pai, não tentou ser ele mesmo, e acabou sendo ninguém, pois nem mesmo seu pai jamais teria sido tão tolo a ponto de deixar seu único _amor_ ir embora sem lutar.

Deixá-lo.

E o olhar verde tinha pena e um pouquinho de simpatia, e uma dose quase oculta de triunfo, mas mais do que tudo, tinha alegria e felicidade e realização e eles _se amavam_.

E Scorpius estava absolutamente miserável, mas sorriu e fingiu que estava maravilhado do seu _amigo-de-escola-amante-secreto_ estar namorando seu pai.

Ele fizera um erro e não sabia como consertá-lo. E ele sofreria com isso pelo resto da vida.

Porque Malfoys nunca voltam atrás.

* * *

**Own! Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada a todo mundo que leu e que deixou review!**

**Sejam a mores mais uma vez e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
